With the growing ubiquity of Internet access, a growing number of application service providers are offering services in the form of software applications over communication networks to entities that subscribe to such services. The application service providers increasingly utilize information associated with a subscriber to provide targeted and/or relevant services to the subscriber.
Information associated with a subscriber may, however, be sensitive and/or confidential in nature. Therefore, application service providers are trying to strike a balance between offering targeted and/or relevant services based on sensitive and/or confidential information, and safeguarding the privacy of such information.